Bonding
by PrincessYente
Summary: AU During those three years. The sexual tension between Bulma and Vegeta grows. Will they come together? or will Yamcha ruin things? Warning contains: adult situations, rape and Extreme Yamcha bashing. COMPLETELY EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Chapter 1

It was already close to midnight, when Vegeta walked out off the gravity room. He looked up at the full moon and sighed.

"If I still had my tail, I would've been able to transform and kick Kakarott's butt! Then I would get off of this stupid mud ball, these humans call a planet!" He growled angrily and walked inside the main building.

Vegeta was tired and wanted nothing more then a good night's sleep, so he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. As he walked past the bathroom he could hear Bulma humming inside. The door was slightly ajar and he barely resisted the urge to peek inside. He gritted his teeth and hastily walked into his bedroom. He leaned against his door with a heavy sigh and growled as he looked down on himself. "I didn't even see her and I got hard. This is ridicules." Ever since he had seen her on Namek he had been reacting this way to her. Vegeta knew what his body was telling him, but he refused to listen to it. "I don't have time for this shit. I have to get stronger then Kakarott. I can't use this kind of distraction. "Willing his body to relax he made a decision. Tomorrow night he would go into town and find a woman to fuck. For now it would be a good idea to get some extra training done.

Bulma was still humming after leaving the bathroom. She was in a very good mood today. Things were finally going her way. She was a free woman, business was going well and her parents were out of town so she had the house all to herself… "Well almost to myself." she muttered thinking about the Saiyan prince residing in her house. She pulled her towel tighter around her body before crossing the hallway to her room. Just as she reached her door, the bedroom door across the hallway opened to reveal a pissed off Saiyan.

"Ah Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you…" She was interrupted by Vegeta's loud growl before he stormed off without a word. Bulma glared at his back. "Hey! I was talking to you!" She yelled after him, but he kept just walking. "Jerk! For a prince you sure have lousy manners!" She screamed before stomping into her room and slamming the door. She put on her nightgown still grumbling about the "Prince of all Monkeys" as she liked to call him behind his back. "God he's such an obnoxious asshole, a very gorgeous asshole, but still an asshole."

Bulma had admitted to herself long ago, that she was attracted to the prince, but because she had Yamcha she never acted on it, and Vegeta's personality made it damn near impossible to get close to him. He bullied the entire household in to doing his bidding. Her father had been exhausted after all the all-nighters he had to pull to fix the equipment that Vegeta continually broke. Eventually Bulma had had enough of it and send her parents on vacation, with the promise that she would see to Vegeta's needs. This is why she wanted to talk to Vegeta. He still was unaware about the new arrangement. She was tempted to leave him in the dark about it, but knew that he would eventually find out. And although she was not afraid of him she really had no desire to get in to another confrontation with the arrogant prince when he did. He seemed to enjoy them to much. She quickly brushed her hair before heading out to the gravity room.

Vegeta turned the gravity up to 300 and gritted his teeth as he felt the increased pressure on his body.

'Stupid woman!' he snarled to himself. 'I finally had myself under control and she starts chatting me up in nothing but a skimpy towel! And she has the audacity to call me rude?' He had half the mind to go to her room and rip that towel clean off her body. He smirked at the thought. 'At least then she has a reason to call me rude.'

His smirk turned into a frown. Things were getting out of control fast; his desires were getting to strong around the woman. He had to leave for outer space soon. He would speak to the old man about it first thing in the morning.

At the thought of Dr. Briefs his frown became more pronounced as he realized he hadn't seen the old man all day. Vegeta looked around the gravity room and saw that the training-drones he destroyed were still pilled up in the corner. Normally Dr. Briefs would've started repairing them by now, and now that he thought about it... He hadn't yelled at Mrs. Briefs, for groping him, today either. Before he could contemplate this mystery further, a knock sounded at the door. Thinking it was Dr. Briefs, he turned of the gravity simulator and opened the door. His scowl returned ten fold as he saw the woman standing on the other side wearing a skimpy robe to cover an indecently short nightgown.

"What do you want?" he growled between clenched teeth. Bulma sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"We need to talk."

"No. We do not. Get lost and send the old man. Him I need to speak with." he was about to close the door in her face when she spoke.

"That's what I need to speak to you about... My father won't be available for a while." Vegeta looked down her and crossed his arms.

"And why the hell not?" Bulma mentally steeled herself for the screaming that would surely come after her next sentence.

"I send him and my mother on vacation." Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying very hard not to lose his patience.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice. Bulma gulped, knowing that it meant he was seriously angry, but she stood her ground and glared at him.

"To make sure you wouldn't ruin it for them."

"Well I suggest you get him back then." Vegeta sneered.

"No." Bulma answered resolutely. "I'm just as smart as my father. From now on I will be in charge of the GR."

"Unacceptable. Get your father." Bulma walked straight up to him.

"Listen you spoiled brat." she hissed poking his chest with her finger. "This is my father's first vacation in 5 years, and you. Will. Not. Ruin. It for him! You have a problem, you come to me. Leave my parents alone! Are we clear?" Vegeta gulped. She was close. To close, her eyes were blazing with her fury. 'So Saiyan like...Got to get away from her.' he thought as he felt his body responding to her. 'Now!'

"Fine! I want the GR ready for space travel tomorrow evening. "With that he pushed her down the ramp, watching her fall on her ass, before closing the door. For a moment Bulma could do nothing but sit there and stare at the closed door, but then her outrage took over.

"You bastard!" She yelled getting up. "Obnoxious, worthless, monkey!" She gave the door a hard kick before stomping away.

As the stars shone brightly in the sky, Bulma finally managed to lie down for some much needed rest. Exhausted she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

_­_

Dream

_Bulma was walking down a beautiful forest path. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. She smiled as a soft summer breeze played with her hair. She reached the end of the path and stepped into a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing, was a picnic-blanket spread out on the grass. Sitting on the blanket was Vegeta, smiling brightly as he placed all kinds of food on the blanket that he took from the basket standing next to him. Bulma raised her eyebrow. She had never seen Vegeta smile before, smirk yes, but this was just freakish. He looked up and their eyes met._

_"Bulma, you came." he said in a deep husky voice. Bulma shivered at his tone, so much nicer then his normal hard voice._

_"Vegeta? What is all this?" she asked gesturing to the food._

_"A picnic for my mate." He rose and gently grasped her hand. He raised it to his mouth and gave it a chaste kiss. "You look beautiful." Bulma about gaped at him, but managed to control the urge._

_"I...Um... Thank you." She stuttered instead._

_"Won't you sit down?" They both sat down on the blanket. Vegeta offered her a strawberry._

_"Thank you." Bulma frowned after taking a bite. "Vegeta what did you mean with mate." Vegeta smiled._

_"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you are not familiar with Saiyan terms. I think the earth term would be wife." Bulma choked on her strawberry. Vegeta looked at her worriedly._

_"Are you alright, Bulma?"_

_"I'm your wife?" Bulma rasped. Vegeta handed her a glass with water._

_"Not officially. But you will be shortly."_

_"What if I don't want to be married to you?" _

_"Don't be ridicules." Vegeta chuckled. "It's destiny." Bulma crossed her arms in a huff._

_"I don't care." Vegeta's smile fell and was replaced by his famous frown._

_"You can't fight destiny, Bulma." he growled._

_"Watch me." Bulma hissed back. She had just gotten free from Yamcha and refused to let her heart be trapped by Vegeta, no matter how sexy he was. Vegeta sighed. _

_"Alright Bulma." He whispered defeated. "I can't force you." He stood up. Raising a hand to her face, he gently tilted her head to make her look at him. "It's a shame. We would have been good together." His thumb traced her lips. "When you change your mind you'll know where to find me." He released her and took off flying._

_Bulma watched him go. 'What was that all about? Why was he being so nice to me?' _

_"Hey wait a minute!" she yelled running after him. "What do you mean "When"? Vegeta! Come back here!" Vegeta kept on flying. "Damn."_

_Bulma walked back to picnic spot wondering what had gotten into Vegeta. He was never this nice. The Vegeta she knew was arrogant, loud and cruel. This was just weird. Why would he want to be married to her? She wasn't of royal blood and as he had yelled at her many times, not worthy of his presence. She sat back down on the blanket contemplating Vegeta's behaviour, while eating a strawberry. A sudden gust of wind made her shiver. She looked up at the darkening sky and decided it was time to leave. She started back down the forest path. Suddenly a loud cruel laughter rang through the forest that made the hairs on her arms stand on end._

_"Ve...Vegeta?" She said, nervously looking around. The laughter rang again. It seemed to come from every direction, but Bulma couldn't see anybody. "Vegeta this isn't funny."_

_"Bulma..." the voice whispered cruelly. Bulma gasped. The voice sounded familiar. It was not Vegeta, but somehow that didn't give her any comfort._

_"Yamcha? Is that you?" _

_"Sweet Bulma..." The voice giggled, Bulma turned around to spot where she thought the voice was coming from. For a second she thought she saw Yamcha's face, but then it was gone._

_"Yamcha, what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping she sounded braver then she felt. "We broke up, remember? I don't want to see you anymore." She could hear him laughing again._

_"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He stated coldly. Bulma kept turning around trying to pinpoint his location. "You're MINE!" Suddenly he was right in front of her. Bulma screamed..._

End dream

She sat straight up, looking around wildly. Slowly the realization came that she was in her bed, and that it had al been a dream. She willed herself to relax. She was soaked in sweat and her throat felt sore. 'I must have screamed out loud.' She realized. 'I hope no one heard me.' She looked at her alarm clock and started.

"Shit." I was supposed to have Vegeta's breakfast ready over an hour ago!" She flew out her bed and hastily put her robe on as she ran to the kitchen. The dream forgotten...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

Chapter 2.

Bulma hastily walked into the kitchen, Vegeta was already sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at the wall.

"Sorry. I overslept." Vegeta snorted.

"You're just lazy." Bulma's face flushed red with anger, but she said nothing. Instead she walked to the kitchen counter and started to prepare breakfast. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Ok. What's wrong with you?" Bulma sighed.

"Nothing." She answered tiredly. She continued cooking, hoping Vegeta would just drop the subject. Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked to the counter.

"Don't lie to me, woman! I just insulted you! You're supposed to be screaming at me!" Bulma released a frustrated sigh and set the bowl she was holding down on the counter, slowly she turned to face him.

"Look Vegeta, I'm too tired to play games with you." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly be tired? All you do is sleep." Bulma glared at him.

"Well if you really want to know so badly, I'm tired because I keep dreaming of you!" Vegeta blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes you, and get your mind out of the gutter, it wasn't that kind of dream! You just kept acting weird, claming I'm your mate, or something." Vegeta paled.

"My mate?" He whispered horrified.

"Yes." She hissed. And since "_his majesty"_ is so convinced of my laziness, he can make his own breakfast." With that she stormed out of the kitchen.

Vegeta stared out the counter. This was bad, really bad. She wasn't even supposed to know anything about Saiyan mating, he sure hadn't told her. He didn't know what was going on and how she had found out, but things were not going well. He growled and walked out of the kitchen to his gravity room. Breakfast forgotten.

Bulma walked through the hall, cursing all the way down to her bedroom. "Fuck." she said out loud. "How could I be stupid? I just had to get angry and tell him you have dreams about him." She growled angry as she walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. "He's definitely going to use this against me." She walked into her private bathroom to put her dirty laundry in the washing-machine.

She always did her laundry when she was angry. And she had been angry allot lately. Just two weeks ago, she found out Yamcha had been cheating on her. She dumped him immediately, saying she didn't want him anymore.

Yamcha had not taken it well. He vowed he would get back at her one way or the other.

Bulma shuddered as she remembered the look on his face. She was sure that if Vegeta hadn't been nearby he would have tried something. She shook her head to get rid off these thoughts and walked back into her bedroom.

Suddenly she halted and looked at her door that was standing half open. She raised an eyebrow. "That's strange. I thought I closed the door." she whispered. Bulma looked through the door into the hallway. "Hello? Anyone there? Vegeta?" When no one responded she shrugged and closed the door.

Suddenly she heard someone chuckle behind her. Bulma turned slowly around and looked straight into Yamcha's blurry eyes. "Yamcha!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" Yamcha chuckled again and took a step towards her. "I asked you a question, Yamcha." Bulma tried to sound confident but failed miserably. She backed away from him until she stood with her back against the wall. Yamcha walked towards her and placed his hands on each side off her head to prevent her from escaping. He brought his face closer to Bulma's and she could smell the alcohol in his breath. Yamcha caressed her cheek with his fingers, causing Bulma to whimper and turn away. He chuckled again.

"What's the matter princess? You're not scared off little ol' me are you?" Before Bulma could answer Yamcha grabbed her and flung her across the room. Bulma let out a loud scream as she landed on her bed. She tried to get away but Yamcha was on her in a second. He laughed when Bulma started to cry. "I told you I'd get back at you." he softly whispered in her ear.

"Please, Yamcha." Bulma pleaded. "Just go away. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Yamcha growled and hit her in her face.

"Shut up bitch!" He screamed. Blood started trickling out off the corner of her mouth. "It's time for you to pay!" He ripped off her dress and underwear. Bulma's eyes got big as she realized what he planned on doing.

"No Yamcha please!" She pleaded again while she struggled to get away. Yamcha ignored her pleas and shot some Ki rings over her arms and legs to prevent her escape. He then stepped off the bed and undid his clothing. Yamcha climbed back on the bed and covered her body with his own.

"It's time to take what's rightfully mine!" With that he pushed himself inside. Bulma screamed in pain while Yamcha pounded inside off her. When he was done with her, he softly kissed her cheek.

"That was great babe." Bulma didn't answer him and just stared blankly at the ceiling. Yamcha looked at her with sad eyes. "Yeah, that was really great. To bad we can't repeat it." He began to form a Ki ball in his hand. "You see, I'm afraid that I can't let you live. You might tell somebody about this and we can't have that, now can we?" Bulma still didn't respond. Yamcha brought the Ki ball closer to her body, a wicked smirk forming on his face.

Bulma shut her eyes and waited for death to release her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Chapter 3.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen. It was lunch time and he was hungry, he had missed breakfast after all. He walked straight to the refrigerator, but found it empty. He growled and stormed out off the kitchen. "Onna!" he screamed, but got no answer. 'She must be sleeping or something.'

"Lazy bitch." He muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. His sensitive senses where picking up Bulma's scent, but there was something very wrong with it. "Fear." He whispered when he recognized the all to familiar scent. 'Bulma had been afraid.' He quickly ran up the stairs and into the hallway that let to her bedroom.

"Onna!" He yelled. "Bulma, answer me!" The closer he came to her bedroom the thicker the smell off her fear became, but it mingled with something else. "Blood." Vegeta now ran to her bedroom and threw the door open. What he saw in there made his stomach churn.

There on the bed, in a pool off blood lay Bulma. Her eyes wide open staring blankly at the ceiling.

Vegeta turned his head away in disgust. He had seen things like this many times before in his purging days for Frieza, but he had never expected that seeing Bulma in this position would pain him so much. Sure he was attracted to her, but that was only physical. 'Wasn't it?'

Putting his personal feelings aside, Vegeta went to Bulma's side. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief as he felt it. It was faint, but there. Vegeta looked her over. He needed to get her to a Regeneration Chamber and fast, but he knew she wasn't strong enough to survive the journey. 'Damn it! I wish I had a Senzubean.' He sighed. Vegeta knew there was only one way to give her the strength she needed. 'But do I really want to do that? I'll be stuck with her forever if I do.' To his own surprise, the idea off being stuck with her forever didn't strike him as unpleasant. 'But what about her? What will she think about it.'

Vegeta growled. He didn't have time to worry about this. He would do it and worry about consequences later. With a nod of determination he bent over down over Bulma and bit down in the juncture of her shoulder.

While Vegeta drank from her blood, he transferred some of his strength into her. After a while Vegeta pulled away, panting. He slowly lifted her up in his arms and raced down to the medical labs, now confident that she would survive long enough for him to put her in a tank. When he reached the medical labs he put her in a tank and closed the hatch. Vegeta sighed as he watched the healing fluid fill the tank.

'And now I wait.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 4.

Somewhere on the eastside of West City, a scar faced man walked through the front door off his humble apartment.

He threw his bag with his baseball equipment on the couch. Switching on the TV, he walked to the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

(News reporter: _Bulma Briefs is in perfect physical condition, thanks to Dr. Briefs Regeneration Tank. Her mental condition however, is far from perfect. Since the attack she has not spoken a word. Not too the police and not to her family._

_Because the police could find no evidence on the crime scene linking to a suspect, they'll need Miss Brief's testimony to arrest the offender. _

_So until Miss Briefs talks, the investigation's on a standstill._

_This is Jane Deane Z.TV news._)

The moment Yamcha heard the news reporter speak Bulma's name he stopped dead in his tracks. Listening to her story, he became furious. "Kuso!" he screamed, while slamming his fist in the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster. "She's still alive! If she talks I'm a dead man!"

He looked at his bleeding knuckles, desperately trying to control his anger. 'She hasn't talked yet, which means the police has no leads. Maybe I should pay her a visit and convince her not to talk.' A sinister smile appeared on Yamcha's face.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta stood in the middle of the Gravity chamber. Gravity turned up to 400 G's.

He sighed. It had been four days since he'd found Bulma, and things where not going well. She had not eaten since that day. Nor had she spoken. She just sat in his room and stared out the window all day. Not reacting to anything around her. Not to him or her parents who had returned when they heard what had happened. She didn't even react when he told her what he had done to save her live.

Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but he was getting desperate. He wanted the old Bulma back. The one that screamed his ears off every chance she got. While the fire burned in her eyes. Now that fire was gone, leaving her eyes dark and dull.

He growled in frustration. Thinking this way was getting him nowhere. He had to find out who's responsible for this. But Bulma wasn't talking, and he hadn't been able to find anything in her room. The smell of blood and fear blocking every other scent.

The only thing Vegeta knew for certain was that, the man who had raped Bulma, was familiar with Ki techniques. The hole in Bulma's stomach was definitely a result from a Ki blast. And although he had his suspicions, there was nothing he could do 'till he knew for sure.

He sighed again. "Computer. Shut down Gravity simulation."

"Gravity simulation terminated." The computer's automatic responded.

Vegeta stretched his muscles as the pressure was lifted from his body. He had come here to get his mind off of Bulma, but obviously it wasn't working.

As he walked to the main building he suddenly felt a familiar Ki. "The weakling." He hissed in realization. Vegeta ran to the house. He didn't trust Yamcha and the last thing he wanted was that "weakling" alone with his mate.

He found him together with Mrs. Briefs in front off his bedroom door. He growled loudly, grabbing their attention before they could open the door.

"Hi there, Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs said in her usual bubbly way. "Finished training already?"

"What's he doing here?" Vegeta growled, ignoring Mrs. Brief's question. She blinked and looked at Yamcha.

"Oh. Yamcha came here to see Bulma." She replied happily.

"No." Vegeta said calmly to the air headed woman. "He will not be allowed to see my wife." He then turned his attention to Yamcha. "I want you to leave right now, and if I ever see you near my wife, I'll kill you."

Vegeta looked at Yamcha with such furie in his eyes, that he took a fearful step back. 'Kuso!' he thought. 'This is not at all going according to plan. And why the hell did Vegeta call Bulma his wife?'

Inside Vegeta's bedroom Bulma had heard the voices out on the hallway. The moment she heard her mother call Yamcha's name, memories off that morning began to flood her mind. And as fear began to envelop her, she did to only thing she could think of doing.

She screamed.

Outside the bedroom, Vegeta looked up as he heard Bulma screaming. "Kuso." he hissed. He walked to his door and opened it, but before he entered he looked back at Yamcha. "You heard me weakling. Get out off here, before I forcibly remove you from the premises ." With that he walked in the room and slammed the door.

Mrs. Briefs blinked and sighed.

"I'm sorry Yamcha." she said as she walked him to the front door. "I guess you'll have to see Bulma another time." Yamcha put on a fake smile.

"That's ok, Mrs. Briefs. Just tell her my thoughts are with her." With that, he waved goodbye and walked to the front gates. 'Kuso. How am I going to get close to her now that Vegeta is playing bodyguard.' He looked back at the house.

"Just you wait Bulma, I'll come back for you. Promise." He walked away. The sinister smile reappearing on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 5

Vegeta looked around the expensive looking office. He was sitting on a large black leather chair. It was one off those chairs you bought to impress, since it was not a comfortable one.

It had been six months since he had gotten Bulma to talk. Six months since he had found out the truth. He clenched his fists as he thought back to the day he finally heard the truth.

It had been on that day Yamcha paid his unexpected visit…

**Flashback:**

Vegeta sighed. It had been two hours since Yamcha had left and Bulma still hadn't calmed down. He had managed to get her to stop screaming a half hour ago. Now he just held her trembling form in his arms as they stood in front of the window.

He stood there holding her and wondering. Wondering when she was finally going to speak and tell him Yamcha had been the one who had hurt her.

He knew from Bulma's reaction earlier it had to have been Yamcha. 'So why am I waiting for her to say it? I could leave and kill him right now.' Vegeta closed his eyes.

"Why are you protecting him, Bulma?" He whispered softly. "Are you that afraid of him?" Bulma stopped trembling and stepped away from him. She sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. For a while she seemed lost in thought. Then she sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright, I'll talk. But only if you promise not to harm him." Vegeta started to protest but Bulma silenced him by raising her hand. "I know what you're thinking, Vegeta. He's a rapist and he does not deserve to live. And you're right. He needs to be punished. But I don't want to do it by simply killing him." Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Then how do you want to do it?" Bulma gave a Vegeta like smirk.

"I want to make him suffer. I want to make him feel the pain that I felt when he used me." She hissed in anger that boarded insanity. Vegeta gulped when he saw the pure furie in her eyes. He was glad he wasn't in Yamcha's shoes.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since the moment I regained consciousness." Vegeta nodded in realization.

"That's why you didn't speak. So nobody would be suspicious."

"I wanted everybody, especially Yamcha, to think that I was too afraid to talk. So I could buy some more time." Vegeta sighed.

"That won't work forever, you know. It would be easier if I just killed him and be done with it." Bulma's eyes flashed.

"You wouldn't dare! I would never forgive you!" Vegeta snorted. "Vegeta please." she pleaded while placing a hand on his chest and looking deep into his eyes. "You of all people should now what this revenge must mean to me. Just as you should now how it feels if someone takes your revenge away from you." Vegeta's body tensed.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" He growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you understand how important this is to me." He slowly relaxed realizing she was not out to intentionally hurt him and took her in his arms while resting his chin on her head.

"You and your damn logic."

**End Flashback**

So now here he sat on an expensive chair waiting for a shrink.

After that night Bulma decided she couldn't keep quiet forever and spoke again. Of course she said nothing about Yamcha, instead opting to say that she didn't remember the attack and her mind must have suppressed it.

Still at the recommendation of Bulma's parents and the police, she made an appointment with a shrink. Of course he had to go with her since he was her "husband" and although he was not happy about it, he did not complain.

That was until Bulma's shrink decided she also wanted solo sessions with him. Claiming that it would help him understand Bulma's situation better. Which Vegeta felt was ridicules. How could talking to a shrink without his mate make him understand her situation better? Besides, he understood her situation perfectly. But of course he couldn't say that.

Vegeta was pulled out of his reverie, when the office door opened and a young red haired woman entered.

Vegeta took one look at her and rolled his eyes in disgust. It seemed that every time he came here, her clothes got skimpier.

The woman approached him with a broad smile on her face.

"Vegeta, how good to see you again." She said while holding her hand out. Vegeta just looked at the hand and snorted.

Laura sighed and pulled her hand back. She had been trying to get Vegeta to notice her for the last two months but nothing seemed to working. She had hoped during these solo sessions she could gain his attention but no luck there. The guy seemed to have a will of steel. 'Either that, or he's gay. Nah!'

Laura placed her briefcase on the ground, next to the only comfortable chair in the room. The one standing straight across the chair Vegeta was sitting on.

Laura was sure to make a show of removing her jacked and get Vegeta to notice the tight silk blouse she was wearing underneath. But to her great displeasure Vegeta still did not seem interested. He was just sitting there, staring straight ahead. Laura sat down in a huff.

Vegeta smirked. He knew what Laura was up to and he knew she was getting frustrated because it wasn't working. He was disgusted that this woman could be so desperate that she would try to seduce a taken man. On Vegeta-sei it would a crime punishable by death, even if they weren't fully mated yet. Sadly enough they weren't on his planet and according to Bulma it was something that happened quite often on Earth.

Laura pushed down her irritation and smiled at Vegeta.

"So Vegeta." She said sweetly. "How has it been this past week?" Vegeta snorted.

"You should know. You had your session with my wife only yesterday." Laura gritted her teeth in anger.

"I know that!" She hissed. "But I would like to hear your side." Vegeta glared at her but said nothing. Laura sighed. "Vegeta if you do not talk, I won't be able to help your wife!" At that Vegeta laughed. Laura raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Vegeta replied after he finished laughing. "You really want me to believe that you are doing this for my wife's well being? I didn't see you wearing a short skirt when I dropped off my wife yesterday. And let's be honest these "one on one" sessions with me will definitely not make her better. So the only reason, I can think of, for these sessions, is because you wish to get into my pants." Vegeta stated calmly, while inside he was furious and wanted nothing more then to rip the girls head off. Laura gulped. Vegeta looked calm but his eyes where like two balls off fire. For the first time she started to wonder if seducing the guy really was a good idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said nervously. Her denial only made Vegeta more furious. His Ki rose and he started to growl.

"Wrong answer."

The next thing Laura knew, Vegeta stood right in front of her with his hand squeezing her throat tightly. "Now." Vegeta said with a menacing smirk. "Try again." Laura grabbed his hand trying to pull him away but his grip was to strong and she gasped for breath when he tightened his grip.

"Please," she rasped. "You're hurting me." Tears started streaming down her face.

"Wrong again!" Vegeta Snarled. He gathered his Ki in his finger and formed a small ball. He then pointed the finger at Laura's right eye, while laughing insanely.

Vegeta was having the time of his life. Bulma had forbidden him to kill the slut, but she hadn't said he couldn't hurt her.

"Vegeta, that's enough!" Vegeta sighed. His good mood destroyed instantly.

"And here comes mister "Goody goody" ruining my fun." He let Laura go and stepped away from her chair. Laura gasped and coughed, glad to have some air in her lungs again. "You can relax, Kakarott. I won't kill her." Goku let his Ki drop. He hadn't even realized he had raised it until now. He placed his hand behind his head and laughed.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but when I felt the surge in your Ki I got worried and IT'ed here."

"That's nice Kakarott. But aren't you supposed to be watching Bulma?"

"Yeah, but don't worry Gohan and Chichi are with her." Goku said with a bright smile on his face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and seriously wondered why Bulma had confided in him. Of course she hadn't had much of a choice, after the news of her rape leaked to the press, he and his harpy had barged into their home demanding answers. So Bulma eventually told them everything.

The look in Kakarott's eyes, when he heard that one of his closest friends had raped the person he considered his sister, had surprised Vegeta. It had been a look of pure furie and hatred. Something Vegeta had never seen in the eyes of his rival, not even during their first battle. It made him believe that the "third class clown" was more Saiyan then he wanted to admit.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laura crawling towards her desk and reaching for the phone. He chuckled and shot a Ki ball towards the phone, just as her hand reached for it, making it explode on impact. Laura screamed and hid under her desk.

"That wasn't very nice, Vegeta." Goku said with a disapproving look on his face. Vegeta ignored him as he hauled Laura from under her desk by her arm snickering evilly. "Vegeta!" Goku screamed horrified as he watched his fellow Saiyan shake the girl and yell at her to stop her blubbering.

"Kakarott, can you memorize her Ki signature?" Goku looked raised his eyebrow.

"Well yes, but why…"

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" Goku grumbled, but did what was told.

"Now." Vegeta said turning his attention back to Laura. "If you wish to life a little longer you will listen carefully and do exactly what I say…

"Gee Vegeta, don't you think you were a little rough on her?" Goku asked while they walked, over the sidewalk, towards Vegeta's 360 Spider. Vegeta snickered.

"Nonsense Kakarott. I only said to her that if she wanted to life, she would tell the cops that Bulma does not need any more therapy. And let's be honest Kakarott, the slut deserved it." They walked past a Taco stand and Goku's stomach growled loudly. Goku put his hand behind his head and blushed.

"Guess I'm a little hungry." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Kakarott, you are always hungry." He growled in annoyance, but since he was a little hungry himself he still bought them a taco.

While Goku wolfed down his third taco he looked at the magazine stand next to them. Suddenly his eyes widened. He elbowed Vegeta. Making him growl because the force of Goku's shove had made him drop his taco.

"Hey Vegeta, check this out." Goku said while pointing his finger at the front cover off "Z sport weekly".

Still grumbling about his lost taco Vegeta looked at the magazine Goku was pointing at and promptly forgot all about his food. He smirked as he paid the vender and grabbed the magazine.

"Kakarott." he said while placing a hand on his rivals shoulder. "I never thought I would say this, but you are a genius!" Goku blinked confusedly.

"I am?" He suddenly smiled. "Wow, thanks Vegeta!"

"Whatever. Now, we need to get to Bulma as soon as possible."

Yamcha sighed as he looked at the cover of "Z sports weekly".

"_Baseball player Yamcha Williams and top model Lena Glass announce engagement._" It said with underneath it a picture of him and a big-busted blonde woman. Yamcha placed the magazine on the kitchen table. That was supposed to be him and Bulma on the front cover. That was how he had planned it from the beginning. He would make Bulma fall in love with him and then marry her. It had been his grand plan to get loaded. Lena was supposed to be a side dish. But all that had changed when Bulma found out about Lena and dumped him. After that everything had gone wrong. Bulma was still alive and well protected and Lena was breathing down his neck with marriage. A naked Lena stood in the doorway.

"Are you coming back to bed, Yamchie?" She asked flirtingly. Yamcha sighed and followed Lena back to bed.

"You are an idiot Kakarott!" Vegeta screamed as he stomped trough the hall of Capsule Corp's office building.

"But Vegeta…" Goku whined. "You said we needed to get to Bulma as soon as possible."

"I meant by car!" Vegeta snapped. He really felt the urge to deck the clown. His car was still downtown and he really didn't like some lowlife getting his hand on it.

"Gee Vegeta, I'm sorry. Do you want me to pick it up for you?" Vegeta grabbed Goku's gi and pulled him down to his eyelevel.

"If you touch my car I'll kill you!" he hissed.

Suddenly the door to Bulma's office opened and Chichi poked her head out.

"Keep it down! Gohan needs to study!" Vegeta dropped Goku and stomped into the office. Bulma and Gohan looked up from Bulma's desk.

"Gohan, get back to your homework!" Chichi screeched. Gohan sighed and looked back down on his math book.

Bulma looked worriedly at Vegeta.

"Did Laura bother you again?" Vegeta chuckled as he remembered the slut. His mood lightened a little.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I took care of it. She won't be bothering us anymore." Bulma frowned.

"You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No. I only threatened her a little." Bulma looked at Goku to see if he was telling the truth. Goku nodded.

"Don't worry. She'll live."

"Besides…" Vegeta started as he sat down on top of her desk and showed her the magazine. "This is more interesting." Bulma's eyes widened and she grabbed the magazine out of his hands. She chuckled.

"This is perfect!" She grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

"Akana? This is Bulma. We need to talk…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 6.

A purple Cadillac stopped at a dark street in West city's red light district. A Blonde woman and two men wearing hats stepped out. All three where wearing sunglasses even though it was the middle of the night.

"Bulma." The larger of the two men whined. "Do we really have to wear sunglasses? I can't see a thing." The woman growled. A trait she had picked up from her mate.

"We are in disguise idiot." She hissed. "And stop calling me Bulma. You are to call me Lola, Vegeta is called Prince and you are Muscle. Got that?" Goku sighed.

"Yes, but I don't understand why." Bulma gritted her teeth while trying to calm her anger.

"If someone found out I was here, our whole plan will be ruined so we are in disguise to make sure no one will recognize us." Vegeta chuckled. He liked seeing his mate angry. It made her more beautiful.

"But don't you think these disguises will only attract attention to us?" He inquired as he looked at his and Goku's Armani suits. He thought they looked like they had just walked out of a gangster movie. "I mean it is July and you are wearing a fur coat." Vegeta trailed off as he saw a woman looking almost identical to Bulma walk past them. Bulma giggled as she saw Vegeta's bewildered expression.

"Don't worry Prince. We look normal for around here." She said while straightening her, indecently short, red mini dress and white, thigh length fur coat. Then she became serious again. "Now remember you two are my pimps and I'm your bitch. Let's go!" With that she walked away, closely followed by Goku.

"This really is a fucked up planet." Vegeta mumbled before walking after them.

They walked into a dark ally, the only light coming from the red-lit display windows. Goku looked horrified as he saw the half naked women sitting behind the windows. He angrily walked to one of the windows and knocked on it. Bulma and Vegeta could only stare and wonder what he was doing. The girl behind the window stood up and opened the door besides it to let him in.

"Hello, big boy." She said in a silky tone. "What can I do for you?"

"You can put on some clothes." Goku growled. Bulma gasped and Vegeta started laughing. The girl looked confused.

"What do you mean sir? I don't understand." Vegeta was still laughing, Bulma smacked him in the shoulder and growled.

"Stop him! He's going to ruin everything!" Vegeta shrugged.

"You brought him along."

"Vegeta!" Vegeta looked at her amused.

"The name is Prince." He said while examining his nails. "Why don't you do it yourself?" Bulma tightened her fists and tried desperately to control her temper.

"I'm the bitch remember, I'm not allowed to do that. Now please stop him. We need to get going." Vegeta rolled his eyes but went to get him anyway, all the while mumbling about stupid planets and their ridiculous customs.

After fifteen minutes they finally reached the dark building they where looking for.

"Finally." Bulma rasped. She walked to the entrance but was halted by a bulky woman in a suit, at the doorway.

"Halt!" The brown-eyed woman said. "No one enters without an appointment." Bulma chuckled and lowered her sunglasses a little.

"Why Nicky, don't tell me you don't recognize me anymore." Nicky looked into Bulma's eyes and smiled.

"Why I wouldn't dream of it. Come in Akana is expecting you." She stepped aside to let Bulma pass but when Vegeta and Goku wanted to enter she blocked their path. Vegeta growled and was about to shove her aside when he saw Bulma shacking her head.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Vegeta glared at the woman but turned away from the door.

Bulma looked around the living room that so much childhood memories for her. She smiled as she looked at a picture of her and a beautiful blond woman. It had been taken 2 years ago on Akana's birthday party. Akana had been pregnant at the time. Bulma's eyes saddened as she thought back to that time. There had been many problems back then.

Her trail of thought was interrupted by the beautiful woman in question.

"That was a long time ago wasn't it." Bulma turned away from the picture and looked at the woman with a smile on her face.

"Not that long, Akana." Akana smiled and embraced her.

"I heard what happened and figured it wouldn't take long for you to contact me." Bulma sighed.

"I wish the circumstances were different." Akana shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She sat behind her desk and looked at Bulma. "So what can I do to help you get Yamcha?" Bulma sat down on the other side off the desk.

"Yamcha's getting married soon. A friend of mine will plan the bachelor party and I will need one off your girls to seduce Yamcha at the party."

"Ok that can be arranged. But why won't you just kill him?"

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't deserve an easy way out. I want him to feel pain Akana. And lots of it!" Akana looked at her friend with sympathy.

"Making him feel pain won't take your pain away Bulma."

"I know but it will help me heal." Akana nodded. Understanding Bulma's need for revenge perfectly.

"Anything else I can do?"

"Yes I will need you to keep the girl away from public after the party. I have _special_ plans for her." Akana nodded again.

"Ok I'm with you every step of the way no matter what you got planned for this guy." Bulma smiled and reached in her handbag.

"I know. But I still have a little compensation for your trouble." With that she threw a heavy looking envelope on the desk. Akana grabbed it and checked the contents. She gasped.

"Bulma there has to be over a million Zeni in here." Bulma smirked.

"Two million to be exact. You'll get another three after the job is done." Akana's eyes widened.

"Five million Zeni?! Are you nuts?" She screamed dropping the envelope. Bulma giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Don't worry Akana, I can afford it remember?" Akana shook her head and sighed.

"I would have done it for free you know." Bulma laughed.

"I know but I don't want you to."

"Fine then. Just tell me when you need that girl and I'll make sure you'll get her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Goku was standing outside his house looking at the night sky. He was hurt and angry, but mostly he was sad.

Chichi came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Goku…?" she whispered softly.

"Why didn't she come to me, Chi? If we hadn't gone to her to demand answers we never would have known. And now this Akana woman, she never told me anything about her either. Chichi sighed.

"I'm sure she had a good reason."

"Yeah she thinks I'm to naïve." Goku turned around and looked at her with watery eyes. "I'm her best friend, Chi and she left me completely in the dark!" Chichi embraced him and rested her head on his chest.

"I know honey, I guess she was just afraid you wouldn't understand her need for revenge."

"I want him dead just as much as she does." He snorted while embracing her back and glaring angrily at the stars. "I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Vegeta. This revenge thing is taking to long. We should just kill him."

Chichi couldn't stop the tremor that ran over her spine as he said that with so much anger in his voice. She knew why Bulma hadn't said anything about Akana or Yamcha. It was not because she found him naïve, but because she didn't want him to stop seeing the good in people.

If Goku stopped seeing the good in people he might not want to defend them in the battle against the androids and if that happened, the earth would be doomed.

Yamcha looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a white tank top, showing of his muscular arms. He smirked at himself approvingly and looked at the clock.

"Half past 7. Goku and the guys can be here any minute."

He still couldn't believe it had actually been Goku who had organized his bachelor party. He really hoped Goku wouldn't just take them to an all you can eat buffet, this was his last night as a bachelor and he wanted to go all out.

Bulma looked anxiously at one of the TV screens, that was hooked to one of the many camera's placed throughout Akana's strip club. The guys could get here any minute now. Chichi was sitting in a chair beside her and was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Chi, would you stop fidgeting, please!" Bulma yelled at her. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry Bul. I'm just so nervous. Are you sure this will work?" Bulma looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course it will work! It's my plan!"

"Well in that case it's doomed to fail." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma was about to respond, when Chichi grabbed her arm and pointed at the screen. Bulma grinned.

"It's Showtime." She said softly.

Yamcha eyed the cute red haired girl that was dancing before him on stage. This was not exactly what he had thought Goku would give him but he wasn't complaining.

He and the gang had been here for some time and they were all getting drunk, even Goku seemed buzzed as he whistled to the girls that were dancing on the stage. He chuckled as he looked at Master Roshi who had been tied to a chair because he kept jumping on stage to grab the girls. He did not look happy.

Tien and Chautzu left within half an hour this wasn't their type of thing. Krillin on the other hand was having the time of his life. Asking a date with every girl on stage.

His eyes fell on the red head again as she moved of the stage and sat on his lap.

"Hey there, Cutie Pie." She said in a sensual tone. "How about a lap dance for the groom?" Yamcha stared at the girls uncovered breasts and smirked.

"Do your worst, babe."

Chichi released an exited squeal. "He's falling for it! Isn't this great Bulma?"

When she got no response she looked beside her to see Bulma staring at the TV, gripping the armrests tightly with her hands.

"Bulma? Bulma, honey are you ok?

Vegeta was looking out the window when an incredible feeling of fear and panic came over him. He turned around and saw Chichi looking extremely worried, while Bulma seemed to be almost hyperventilating while watching the screen. She started shaking and Vegeta could sense her heart rate increasing.

"Bulma please calm down!" Chichi started to panic.

Bulma stared at the screen and watched as Yamcha got a lap Dance.

_"What's the matter princess? You're not scared off little ol' me are you?" _

She tried to block his voice out of her head.

_"I told you I'd get back at you."_

She started to sweat and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

_"It's time to take what's rightfully mine!"_ Bulma screamed and jumped out of her chair. She started running towards the door, but Vegeta caught her.

"Calm down woman!" He screamed at her. "He can't hurt you anymore!" But Bulma was hysterical and refused to listen. She pounded her fists on his chest trying to make him let her go. Vegeta was getting worried her heart rate kept increasing and she wasn't breathing normally. "Bulma listen to me you need to calm down! Breath!" Bulma didn't look at him she kept staring at the screen. Her vision started to black out.

_"I told you I'd get back at you."_

She fell limply in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8a

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 8a.

Goku watched Yamcha with an evil smirk. Everything was going according to plan. But there was still one other thing he had to take care of. He put his beer on the bar and sighed.

'time to act drunk again.'

Krillin looked at the girls on the stage as they performed their dance. He thought they all looked very pretty, but he knew they would never want him, he was short and not to mention flat broke. He heaved a sad sigh and took a swig of his beer.

Krillin looked up as he noticed Goku walking towards him. He frowned as he saw him sway a little. 'Why is he pretending to be drunk? He only drank two beers.' Goku had been acting strange for awhile now he realized. 'Ever since Bulma has been…' his eyes saddened. 'I'll have to get what is happening out of him soon before something bad happens to someone.'

"Hey Krill. Wazzup." Goku slurred as he reached Krillin's table. Krillin rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, Goku. I know you're not drunk." Goku was immediately at guard, but sat down at the table anyway.

"So Goku." Krillin said as he leaned back in his chair to get a good look at his friend. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Goku looked at him innocently.

"Looks like a party to me." He said in a cheery voice.

"Come on Goku I want to know the truth." Krillin said angrily. "You have been acting strange ever since Bulma has been…" He fell silent and looked at his drink.

"Raped." Goku finished for him. Krillin looked up at him. "Well how am I supposed to act then?" Goku asked feeling his anger rise. "Am I supposed to smile and pretend it didn't happen? I can't Krillin! It did happen and I'm angry. I want the guy that did this to her and I want to kill him. Slowly and painfully."

Krillin gulped as he saw the anger and hatred in his friends usually kind and friendly eyes. It was something he had never hoped to see, but he could understand it.

"I know." He nodded. "I feel the same way." Goku tried to calm himself down. 'Krillin is not the enemy, Yamcha is.' He took a deep breath and looked up at Krillin with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Krillin. That means allot to me."

"You know." Krillin said after taking a small sip of his beer. "At first I thought it was Vegeta."

"Vegeta? How could you think that? He loves her." Krillin raised his eyebrow.

"No offence Goku, but it's a little hard to imagine Vegeta loving anything. Anyway." He said quickly before Goku could respond. "I don't believe that anymore. Even if he doesn't love her, he has to much honor to take a woman without her consent." Goku smiled.

"You're right. Vegeta is a man of honor. And he does love her. He'll probably never say it out loud, but he saved her life and that's enough prove for me." Krillin nodded.

"I just wish Bulma had seen the face of her offender, it would make it allot easier to catch him." Goku froze. 'Should I tell him?' he looked at his friend who was sadly drinking his beer. 'He is one of Bulma's closest friends. But if she choose not to tell him, then should I?' Krillin looked at Goku, who seemed to thinking really hard about something. Suddenly Krillin's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my Kami." He whispered softly. "You know something!"

"Don't be ridicules." He laughed nervously. "I don't know anything." Krillin furiously jumped out of his chair.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled. "You know who raped mpfh…" Goku quickly covered Krillin's mouth and looked over to Yamcha to see if he had heard.

"Thank Kami." Goku whispered relieved. "He didn't hear." Krillin's widened even further and he looked towards Yamcha in horror. "Krillin I'm going to take my hand of your mouth, but you have to promise not to yell anymore. I can't risk Yamcha overhearing, ok?" Krillin nodded and Goku released him. Krillin sat back down while still staring at Yamcha. He pointed a trembling finger in his direction and tried to speak but no words came out. Goku nodded sadly.

"Yes Krillin it was Yamcha."

Vegeta glared at the bulky woman, who was blocking his path. He held the limp body of his mate in his arms.

"Let me pass, now!" He growled. Nicky glared straight back.

"No men allowed in Miss Akana's private quarters."

"Look woman!" Vegeta yelled while holding up Bulma.

"I don't have time for this crap! She needs help!"

"Then give her to me and I will make sure she gets it." Vegeta held her closer to himself.

"No." He growled. "A Saiyan never leaves his chosen mate." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"No men allowed in Miss Akana's private quarters." Vegeta gathered a Ki ball in his hand. He was starting to loose his patience. Vegeta pointed the ball at Nicky and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Either you move now, or I'll blow your head off!"

Nicky was about retort something nasty, when Akana showed up behind her. She placed her hand on Nicky's shoulder and shook her head.

"It's ok. Let him pass." Nicky looked at her in surprise.

"But Akana…"

"Nicky," Akana interrupted. "Bulma needs our help." Nicky dropped her shoulders and nodded. She stepped aside to let Vegeta pass.

"Finally." He growled as he walked past a still glaring Nicky, into the house. "Where can I put her?"

Krillin sat silently on his chair as Goku told him the gruesome tale of Bulma's ordeal. By the time Goku was finished, his fists were shaking and his Ki was rising.

"Please Krillin." Goku whispered. "Calm yourself, we can't risk alerting Yamcha." Krillin looked at him with blazing eyes.

"What the fuck are we doing here? He asked with restraint anger. "This guy raped our best friend! And we throw him a party!"

"It's part of Bulma's revenge plan." Goku sighed.

"She throws him a party for revenge? Oh yeah, he looks real miserable." Krillin said sarcastically while he pointed at a smirking Yamcha, who was practically having sex with the red head on the chair. "We should kill him not throw him a party!"

"I agree." Goku nodded. "If it had been up to me and Vegeta, he would be dead by now. But this is Bulma's choice. It's her revenge and I'm not going to take it away from her… like I did with Vegeta."

"Goku, you had no choice. You were the only one strong enough to beat Frieza. He knew that, he even begged you to kill him."

"I know that Krillin, but I knew nothing of the horror of serving Frieza. It should have been Vegeta's revenge not mine." He sighed. "Vegeta and I will face each other again. I just hope for Chichi and Bulma's sake, that fight won't be to the death."

Vegeta laid Bulma down on the soft sofa in Akana's living room. After checking her pulse he released a sigh of relief. Her pulse was getting back to normal and it shouldn't be long before she woke up. He sat down next to her and looked around the room. 'Obviously business is going well.' He thought as he viewed the luxurious furniture. It wasn't as expensive as Capsule Corp's furniture but it was close. His eyes rested on a little crib and widened.

"What the…?" he whispered softly as he walked towards it. 'I thought Bulma said Akana's was gay?' He looked in the crib and there laid the small body of a sleeping baby girl. Vegeta shrugged. 'Maybe the baby is from one of the working girls.'

Akana walked into the room and saw Vegeta looking in the crib.

"Ah Vegeta. I see you met my daughter Chelsea."


	9. Chapter 8b

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 8b.

He leered at the girls that were dancing before him on stage. 'Such beauties.' He thought. He worked on his bindings as fast as his old body would let him. All the while thinking about all the wonderful things he could do with those girls.

After a while he felt the ropes around his wrists snap and loosen. Master Roshi smirked. He wasn't a martial artist for nothing. He quickly checked if someone was watching him, then he swiftly bend down to untie his legs. When he was lose he jumped up and stormed towards the stage. "Yes! Mine… all mine!" But just as he was about to reach the stage, someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back roughly. "Noooo!" Master Roshi cried, desperately trying to break free.

Goku dragged Master Roshi to the exit where Krillin was already waiting. He handed the still struggling Roshi to his short friend. "Get him out off here." He hissed. "Before he fucks up everything." Krillin nodded.

"Good luck." He whispered before dragging the now crying Roshi away.

Vegeta gaped at her.

"Bulma didn't tell you much about me, did she?" Akana chuckled. He shook his head.

"She only told me you are close friends." Akana sighed.

"I'm not sure I should tell you this", since Bulma obviously choose not to."

"Look, I don't care. I want to know who you are and you are going to tell me, before I decide to kill you." Vegeta growled angrily. Akana decided to let the threat slide. She sat down on a chair and looked out the window.

"It all started six years ago. Bulma had just turned twenty one and her father decided to sign Capsule Corp. over to her, so he could retire."

On the couch Bulma let out a soft groan. Vegeta walked to her to see if she waking up. When she didn't, he looked back at Akana and nodded for her to continue. "In the beginning everything was fine and Bulma enjoyed her new job immensely, but the pressure on her became bigger and bigger. Finally she couldn't cope with it anymore and started to take drugs." Vegeta blinked in surprise. It was hard to imagine Bulma taking drugs. "It started with soft drugs, but soon she turned to heroine and cocaine."

"This is a very nice story, but where do you come in?" Akana sighed. 'Bulma was right.' She thought. 'This man really has no patience.'

"In the meantime, I was a runaway from my abusive father. I ran into Nicky, who was a bouncer at a strip club. She took me in and we fell in love."

"That still doesn't explain how you know Bulma." Vegeta growled in annoyance. Akana rolled her eyes.

"I was just getting there, your highness." She hissed. Vegeta glared at her but said nothing. "Nicky got me a job as a waitress at the strip club. This strip club, like many other strip clubs, was also used for dealing. One night Bulma was there dressed as Lola. She bought cocaine and started using it in a corner booth." Akana looked at the ground. "She overdosed and lost consciousness. The men thought it was funny and were already lining up to…" She paused. "Use her." Vegeta snorted in disgust remembering similar behavior in Frieza's army. "I immediately called Nicky." Akana continued. "We managed to get her out safely and took her to our apartment. We kept her there until she was completely cured from her drug addiction. It was a hard struggle and there were times where we weren't sure she would make it, but eventually she got better and better. We of course found out who she was, but said nothing about it until she did. We became friends and stayed friends ever since then." A small smile appeared on her face. "Bulma secretly owns half of this club. It's the only club in town that makes sure their working girls are treated with respect."

"What about your daughter?" Vegeta asked curiously. Akana's smile turned sad.

"Two and a half years ago my father found me. He and two other men waited for me to be alone and then they kidnapped me." She looked at the wall seemingly lost in the terrible memory. "They took me to an abandoned building and raped me repeatedly. After two days they dumped me back on the street and left me for dead." She squeezed her eyes shut. "It took Nicky and Bulma three days to find me and another five weeks to heal all my wounds." Akana looked up with fury burning in her eyes. "Of course not all wounds can be healed. The moment I regained conscious, my mind burned with thoughts of revenge. At first Bulma and Nicky were against the idea of revenge, but eventually they realized that I could never move on without it." Vegeta nodded, understanding the desire for revenge perfectly.

"How did you get revenge?" Akana smirked and walked to a painting on the wall. She took it off to reveal some sort of safe behind it. She then put her hand on the handprint reader so the safe-computer could identify her.

"Good evening, Miss Akana." The computerized voice sounded. "Please enter safe-password." Akana pressed in some numbers. "Access granted." The save door and Akana grabbed a shoebox from inside. She handed it to Vegeta.

Inside the shoebox Vegeta found a newspaper article and a small urn. He took out the article.

_Police makes gruesome discovery in West City Lake. _The title read. Vegeta read on. _Three unidentifiable men were found floating in the West City Lake last night. The bodies were so severely cut up that identification was impossible. The bodies also seemed to be missing their testicles._ Vegeta looked up.

"I assume that the remains of their testicles are inside the urn?" Akana nodded. "Did Bulma participate in these killings?" Akana nodded again. Vegeta looked at the article again desperately trying to understand everything it meant. 'Bulma has killed. Why has she never told me? I'm her bonded mate for fucks sake! Or at least I will be.'

Bulma stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Akana's gentle face. "Where am I?" She hoarsely whispered. "What happened?"

"You're at my place." Akana helped Bulma sit up and handed her a glass of water. "You went into shock and fainted when you saw Yamcha. Vegeta brought you here." Bulma looked up to see Vegeta standing at the end of the sofa. He looked relieved to see her awake, but Bulma could also see a look of hurt and disappointment in his eyes. She wondered what was wrong until her eyes fell on the shoebox he held in his hands. Bulma gasped as she recognized it. Akana sighed. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about." With that she left the room.

"So…" Vegeta started. "How are you feeling?" Bulma shrugged.

"Ok, I guess." She sighed. "Look Vegeta, I know you're angry. I was going to tell you everything. I was just waiting for the right time." Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Mates don't have secrets for one another." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh give me a break, Vegeta. I don't know everything about you either. In fact you probably know more about me then I do about you."

"That will change as soon as we finish the bonding rituals. Bulma looked at him confused.

"Huh? But I thought you said we already were bonded?" Vegeta shook his head.

"When I bit you, I only started the rituals by marking you. We still have two other rituals to complete. The physical bond and the mental bond. She looked up to him.

"Let me guess this physical bond thing is sex." Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, that's why we haven't done it yet. I thought it would be best to wait."

"What is this mental bond?" He sighed.

"Well we sort of already have it I can sense your emotions and maybe, if you try hard enough, you can sense mine. But a full mental bond is stronger. We have to make a mind link, which will be triggered during the physical ritual." Bulma was still confused.

"And what exactly will this mind link do?"

"It means our minds will sort of meld together. We will be able to communicate with our thoughts and we'll be able to share memories." Her eyes widened.

"You mean you'll know every little thing that happened in my live?" Vegeta nodded. "And I'll know everything about your live?" Vegeta nodded again. "But I don't want you to know everything about me and I most definitely don't want to know what goes on in that psychotic head of yours."

"Well you have no choice." Vegeta growled. "I marked you, so we are stuck with each other for eternity." Bulma glared at him.

"Well you could have asked me first."

"You were unconscious Bulma. I didn't have any other choice!" Vegeta hissed. He was starting to loose his patience. Why was she being so difficult? He saved her live. "Besides I thought it was pretty obvious you are attracted to me." Bulma rubbed her temple trying to control her temper.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to hear you thinking about killing my best friend. Isn't there any way out of this?"

"No. Why are you so repulsed by this? Many women would kill to be in your position." Bulma rolled her eyes and was about to respond, when Akana walked in with Chichi. Bulma and Vegeta both looked up.

"Chichi?" What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Yamcha has taken the girl inside the room." Chichi answered looking uncomfortable. "They are… doing it. I couldn't watch it so Goku asked me to get Vegeta."

"Are the camera's taping?" Bulma's eyes lit up at the thought of her revenge. Chichi nodded.

"Every disgusting little detail is being recorded." Bulma squealed and jumped of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm going to watch of course." He frowned.

"Bad idea. You stay here while I'll go make sure the third class clown doesn't fuck up." He said placing the shoebox on the coffee table and walking towards the door.

"But…?" Bulma started to protest. Vegeta turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"No buts, woman. The last thing we need is for you to go into another shock." He turned to Chichi. "Make sure she stays put." With that he left the room.

Vegeta walked into the TV room to see Goku looking dumbly at the TV screen. "How is he doing?"

"Doing?" Goku chuckled. "Well currently he's to unconscious to do anything." Vegeta blinked.

"Huh? Already? Please tell me they actually had sex before he passed out." Goku nodded.

"Yeah, but it was pretty disappointing. He couldn't hold his wad for more then three minutes."

"What a loser." Vegeta looked at the TV. Yamcha's naked body was lying face down on the bed, a small dribble of drool leaking out of his mouth. He snorted in disgust. "Come on, lets get him out of here before he wakes up."

Goku nearly gagged as he and Vegeta dragged the unconscious Yamcha into his apartment. "God this guy stinks." He said trying to breathe through his mouth as much as he could. Vegeta growled his agreement.

"Are you sure we got all the evidence we need?" Goku nodded.

"Yeah the camera's picked up everything, his bride will be very surprised by her special wedding gift tomorrow."

"Hn. Lets dump him on the bed." They dragged him to the bedroom and let him fall on the bed. Goku looked down on him. He looked so helpless. Such an easy target… He collected an energy ball in hands. Pointing it at Yamcha's face.

"Kakarott, what the fuck are you doing? You know the plan. No killing yet."

"I know. But it would be so easy. All I have to do is release the energy ball and it will all be over."

"And Bulma will never forgive you." Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's arm. "Come on Kakarott, let's go." Goku sighed and let the energy ball disappear. Vegeta was right he shouldn't mess with Bulma's revenge. But if this revenge took to long, he would take matters in his own hands. He left the house with Vegeta thinking about different ways he could torture Yamcha.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Goku and Vegeta landed in front of Goku's little house. "Welcome to my humble home Vegeta." Goku smiled broadly. Vegeta looked at the house with a disgusted sneer.

"What a dump." He replied. Goku's smile fell. "My gravity room is bigger then this." Vegeta snickered enjoying the glare he received from his rival.

"Well at least I'm not living out someone else's pocket." Goku countered. Vegeta growled and was raising his fist to punch him in the face.

"No fighting near the house!" Chichi's voice suddenly screeched from the house. Vegeta growled again, but lowered his fist.

"Aw come on Chi." Goku said grinning like an idiot. "We were just playing." He walked to his wife and gave her a big kiss. "We're sorry." Chichi pushed away her husband with a furious glare in her eyes.

"Playing?" She shrieked. Making both Vegeta and Goku wince. "Every time you "play" with someone the house gets totaled!" With every word she screamed her voice got louder. "How much do you think those repairs cost? We need to save our money for Gohan's studies!"

Vegeta placed his hands over his ears to try and block out the painful sounds.

'God damn! And I thought Bulma was loud.'

"Could you possibly be any louder?" He yelled. "I don't think they heard you on the other side of the universe!" He was about to yell at her some more when he saw a blue haired figure emerge from the house. He looked away. The hurt that Bulma had caused with her reaction to their bond boiling up again.

Bulma saw his reaction to her and her eyes saddened. She had regretted her outburst from the moment he left. He didn't deserve that after all he did for her. And after a long talk with Akana and Chichi, she realized that she should feel privileged. Vegeta was not the kind of man that settled down easily. He probably thought she was ashamed to be stuck with him after the way she acted. She sighed. She would prove to him that she was anything but ashamed and show him how deeply she cared for him. 'For now though there are other things to take care of.' She thought as she walked towards him and Goku.

"Did everything go according to plan?" Goku nodded.

"Yes, we dumped the asshole back at his apartment." He held out a capsule. "This is the recording." Bulma reached out to accept it with a trembling hand, but hesitated. She gulped and pulled her hand back.

"Just give it to Vegeta. I don't want it." She tried to sound as casual as possible, but they could all hear the slight tremble in her voice.

"Uhm, I have a confession to make." Goku whispered after handing the capsule to Vegeta. Bulma looked at him curiously expecting him to elaborate. When he didn't she sighed in annoyance.

"Well? What is it?" Goku cleared his throat.

"I told Krillin." He whispered it so softly that both Bulma and Chichi couldn't hear, but Vegeta had.

"You did what?" He yelled furiously. "You fucking idiot! What part of "don't tell anyone" don't you understand?!" Bulma and Chichi both looked at the two, wondering what was going on.

"Vegeta, what the hell are you talking about?" Bulma growled, getting angry at being left in the dark. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at his rival.

"The idiot told cue ball." Bulma sighed.

"Oh. Well I guess he would have found out sooner or later." Vegeta blinked.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" He asked astounded. He figured she would at least yell at Kakarott. She shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? It's not like we can do anything to change it. Besides..." Bulma continued quickly as she saw Vegeta was about to say something. "I'm too tired to be angry. Right now I just want to go home." She looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine." He growled before grabbing her by her arm. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and blasted off into the sky. Goku and Chichi blinked.

"Are you sure that those two together is a good thing?" Chichi asked as the dust cleared. Goku sighed.

"Well things aren't exactly going as Trunks had predicted. He never said anything about Yamcha or the bond. I wish he had. It could have prevented allot of damage." Goku's eyes got large as he realized that he'd just blown Trunks secret. He prayed to Kami that Chichi hadn't heard, but by the look in her eyes he knew she had. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him furiously. He gulped knowing he was in serious trouble.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed while pounding her fists against his back. "Could you at least carry me the normal way? I'm going to be sick."

"And I care because..." Vegeta replied calmly. "Oh that's right I don't care." Bulma gritted her teeth. He was doing this on purpose for revenge about the way she treated him earlier. She couldn't really fault him for that. So she sighed deeply and remained silent.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta dumped her on the bed in their bedroom, before turning his back to leave. "I'm going to train." He said gruffly.

"Vegeta wait." Bulma replied quickly. Vegeta halted by the door but didn't turn to look at her. A sign that he was truly angry with her. "We need to talk about this bond..."

"What for?" Vegeta interrupted. "You made your feelings about it quite clear earlier." Bulma walked to him and put a hand on the door he was still holding open.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just shocked and afraid. But that does not mean I do not want this bond. It's just so sudden and final. In earth marriages there is always a loophole." Vegeta sighed.

"Bonding wasn't exactly on my too do list either." He walked away from her to the window. "I admit I was attracted to you, but I wasn't planning on acting on it. I wanted to train and become a Super Saiyan. But when I saw you there lying on that bed, just barely holding on to life, I knew I couldn't let you die.

"Why not?" She asked quietly. "You wouldn't have hesitated to do so on Namek. Why would you tie your life down with me, when you are always screaming about how much you hate humans?"

"I had a debt to pay off." Vegeta shrugged.

"A debt?" Bulma hissed furiously. Her hands balled into fists and her eyes darkened. Vegeta could feel her KI rise. A side affect of the bond he hadn't told her about yet. Soon he would teach her how to use her KI. She would probably like to use it while she was extracting her revenge. "Is that all I am to you? A debt?"

"You gave me a place to stay and all the training devices I want. In return my honor dictated that I'd protect you." Bulma snorted.

"So you decided to lower you standards and tie yourself to an earthling. How fucking noble of you." Vegeta growled, grabbed her throat and forced her against the wall.

"Listen to me you ungrateful bitch!" He screamed. "You think I wanted to do this? You should be happy I sacrificed the freedom I worked so long to obtain! I hate this planet and now I'm stuck on it for the rest of my life." Bulma was gasping for breath and he could see the fear in her eyes. He slowly let her go not enjoying her fear as much as he thought he would. "My entire destiny has been taken away from me." He said more quietly visibly trying to calm himself down. "First my destiny to rule over my people was taken from me along with my freedom, then my destiny to become the first to obtain the status of legendary Super Saiyan in over a thousand years and then finally my destiny to avenge my people. So no I was not looking for a life mate. I'm not even supposed to be alive. I got wished back on accident." Bulma frowned she was confused. It just didn't make sense.

"Then why? Why give up the freedom you had longed for so long? There has to be more to then just your honor."

"Just my honor?" Vegeta's anger flared again. "Honor is all I have left. Honor and pride. It's what rules a Saiyan. No I did not save you just because of my honor." He ran a hand through his hair, before looking her straight in the eyes. "It was desire."

"Desire?" Bulma repeated dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

Vegeta sighed.

"Desire to have what you earthlings take for granted. All my life I was never allowed anything for myself, not even my life was my own."

"And here I was assuming, you only desired to be better then Goku." Bulma snorted. Vegeta gave a small smirk.

"And that has always been your problem concerning me Bulma, you assume too much. During the course of my life, I've desired many things. There was a desire to lead my people and make my father proud. I desired to be strong; I desired revenge on Frieza… And when I saw you on Namek, a new desire entered my life." He closed the distance between them and looked her in the eyes. "It was the desire to mate." He whispered softly. He raised his hand to her face and slowly rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Bulma was transfixed by the look in his eyes. She just couldn't pull herself away. She still had a million questions running inside her head, but simply couldn't find her voice to ask them. Her heart sped up as he bent down his lips moving closer to hers. 'Yesss.' She thought. 'Its going to happen, he's finally going to kiss me.' She closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips on hers. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again thoroughly confused. He was just staring at her with a pained expression on his face. 'What's going on?' Bulma thought. 'Weren't we supposed to bond?'

"We can't do this." Vegeta said more to himself then to her. "You're not ready yet." He dropped his hand and turned away from her. "I'm going to train." He started moving away from her when he was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Vegeta wait." She stood behind him slowly encircling his waist with her arms. "Who are you to decide when I'm ready or not." She whispered softly while gently kissing his shoulder. His breath hitched.

"Bulma…" he started hoarsely. She walked around him placing her hands on his chest, letting her fingers trail over his well defined muscles. She smiled feeling his muscles twitch under her fingers. "We can't…" Vegeta tried again.

"But Vegeta, I thought you said we had a bond to complete." She said batting her eyelashes innocently. She graced his nipple and Vegeta flinched sucking in a huge breath.

"Shit!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He pushed her hands away from him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he growled. Bulma looked at him.

"Please." She pleaded with him her lips just a breath away from his. "Show me how it's supposed to be, Vegeta." Vegeta hesitated a second longer before crushing her lips to his, no longer able to resist her request.


End file.
